mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Kobra
Kobra is a character in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series. He made his debut in Mortal Kombat: Deception. About Kobra Kobra could be described as Mortal Kombat's stock street brawler character. Infamous for his brutality and savage killings, Kobra shows no mercy to his opponents. Introduced in Mortal Kombat: Deception as the second of Kabal's recruits for the new anarchist oriented Black Dragon clan, he is a gifted young martial artist, eager to put his skills to the test. Appearance Kobra is a tall man who bears a similar resemblance to Ken Masters from the Street Fighter series. The newest recruit of the Black Dragon has shoulder length blond hair and he wears a white karate gi with black and gold trim; there are symbols all across the front and back of this gi as well. He wears no shirt under his gi, and has a black and gold belt holding it together. He has taped wrists and gloves, and he wears dark baggy pants with yellow trim over bare feet. For his alternate costume, Kobra wears a black and white hooded jacket; the hood is pulled up onto his head. The front of the jacket is adorned with various symbols. His arms are bare except for wrist guards and black gloves with gold symbols. The back of his jacket has a huge coiled cobra sewn onto it. He wears black sweat pants with yellow stitching down the side. He fights on black and gold gym shoes. Combat Characteristics Signature Moves *'Windmill Kick': Kobra slides forward a bit and performs a devastating arching Axe Kick which causes the opponent to bounce off the ground allowing for a juggle. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Burning Fist': Kobra dashes forward with his fist (on fire) extended forward, which knocks his opponents down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Tele-Punch': Kobra disappears, leaving a trail of smoke behind, then reappears behind his opponent and punches them down. (MK:D, MK:A) *'Chi-Blast': Kobra gathers chi and releases a ball of flame forward from the palms of his hands. (MK:D, MK:A) **'Crouching Chi-Blast': Kobra crouches, then gathers chi and releases a flaming projectile forward from the palm of his hands. (MK:D, MK:A) Fatalities *'Heart Shallow:' Kobra rips his foe's heart out, but unlike Kano, Kobra slams the heart in the foe's face. (MK:D) *'1, 2 Super Kick': Kobra makes his foe bend over, kicks him/her 2 times, and be-heads the foe with a third kick. (MK:D) Other Finishers *'Hara Kiri': Self Heart Rip: Kobra pulls his heart out and collapses to the ground, dead. (MK:D) Character Development In development, Kobra was called Ken Masters as a placeholder name because of his resemblance to the Street Fighter character. A German magazine received a beta copy of Deception, and published screenshots that identified Kobra as Ken, making fans wonder if Ken was actually in the game. He was also referenced to as "Ben" by the Official Xbox Magazine. Before Armageddon was released, an early versus render showed Kobra wearing his normal white costume. http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mkarm/screenshots/mka_kobra_kenshi_tmk.jpg However, another later and almost completely identical versus screen image showed him wearing a black version. http://www.totalmortalkombat.com/mkarm/screenshots/mka_kobra_kenshi2.jpg This led to some speculation that Kobra's primary outfit would be changed in color. This did not prove to be true, although the palette swap of Kobra's outfit is indeed black if both players choose the same costume. Trivia *The United States flag patch on Kobra's alternate outfit is backwards. This is similar to the way members of the United States Armed Forces wear the patch. *Kobra's machete in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon was originally going to be Kai's weapon. The machete was later given to Kobra as Kai was given the spiked club. *His Tele-Punch move is used by Smoke in MK 2011. *In a Top 10 list hosted by Screwattack.com, Kobra was placed at #5 of the worst characters in the Mortal Kombat series. Screwattack.com describes him as "a direct knock-off (of Ken from Street Fighter) only not being able to pull it off and turn him into a generic white guy." *His and Kira's Armageddon endings are uniquely symmetrical as they both involve the winning character as reviving the other and then immediately being betrayed and destroyed. *In Mortal Kombat X, an interaction between Kano and Erron Black reveals that Black killed Kobra at some point before the events of the game. If this is canon or not has yet to be revealed. *Kobra is one of the few characters to fight with bare feet. Others include Sheeva, Goro, Reptile, Moloch, Kintaro, Drahmin, Meat, and Blaze. References es:Kobra ru:Кобра pt:Kobra Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Characters Category:Black Dragon Category:Evil Characters Category:Characters Category:Earthrealm Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Unchained Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Background Characters Category:Cameo Appearances Category:Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Konquest Characters Category:Mortal Kombat: Deception Konquest Characters